Kairi's Mystery: Part I
by xXHeartsofMercyXx
Summary: Kairi is left on the island without her two best friends. In the meantime, she meets Naminé and some of Organization XIII. When Naminé discards those memories, Kairi is left confused until she gets attack by Heartless in a dimension of darkness.


Princess of Heart, Damsel of Destiny

Kairi's Mystery: Part I

Do you remember the end of Kingdom Hearts I? Kairi's island is rejuvenated when Sora visits her one last time. After that, she continues her own journey until she is visited by Axel and finds herself in Twilight Town, with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Please keep reading.

Kairi wakes up on the beautiful day, only to find more despair. She gets ready for school and meets up with Selphie.

Selphie: G'morning Kairi!

Kairi: Oh, hey Selphie. You seem happy this morning.

Selphie: Well you certainly don't! It's "him" again, isn't it?

Kairi: Yeah, I can't stop thinking about "him" and Riku. I'm so disappointed that I can't even remember his name! I spent time with those two everyday, and I forgot one of their names!

Selphie: Kairi, don't be so upset.

Kairi:"They're lucky. They got to visit other worlds, like we always dreamed of. I got stuck here. It doesn't matter where we are anyway, as long as we were together...

Selphie: Hmm, that's deep! Your heart is really speaking out to you, Kairi!

Kairi: My heart... yeah I think that's it.

At Oblivion Castle

Marluxia: Naminé, whatever you do, make sure Sora and Kairi don't remember each other!

Naminé: Kairi, you're lucky.

Back to Selphie and Kairi

Selphie: Hey, Kairi, can't you play hooky for just one day? You can't be a perfect student all the time.

Kairi: Just what all I supposed to do in that time?

Selphie: Look for clues as where to find "him" and Riku, of course!

Kairi: That's a great idea Selphie! I'll talk to you later and thanks! I'm paying a visit to Destiny Islands!

Selphie: Hey, no problem! I hate to see you so upset! Later!

(Kairi had confusing thoughts on her way to Destiny Islands. Naminé decided to pay her a visit before the Organization does.)

Naminé: Hello, Kairi. Do not be frightened. I am your nobody, a half-existence of you.

Kairi: Who are you? There's only one of me!

Naminé: You might need this to fight. She held out a beautiful Keyblade to Kairi. Your choices are fight or run.

Kairi: Wait, run from wha-!

Mysterious Voice: Naminé, I told you not to intefere with this!

Naminé frowned and stepped behide the people in black coats. Kairi tried to run but a force-field blocked her off. Marluxia stepped forward and pushed his hood back to reveal a head of pink hair.

Marluxia: Kairi, may we borrow your heart? You certainly can't fight, even with a Keyblade!

Larxene: You have no where to run, so you're coming with us! Laexeus, take her away!

They took her to Castle Oblivion

Next thing she knew, Kairi woke up on the floor of a white room. On the chair in the corner sat Naminé with a frown on her face.

Kairi: Naminé?

Naminé: Even without a heart... I have no free will. I'll never be able to think on my own. The only thing I'll do is follow orders from Organization XIII. All I ever do is mess up people's memories...

Kairi: Naminé, you know him don't you? Please, tell me what his thoughts of me are!

Naminé: I'm sorry. He thinks I'm you...

Kairi: It's not your fault Naminé.

Naminé opened her sketch pad. Words appeared on the page. Kairi could not see them, but she did see Naminé erasing them. The words were a recap of what just happened. Naminé discarded Kairi's memories of meeting Organization XIII, meeting Naminé, and being held captive. Kairi woke in her room.

Back at the islands

Kairi: Huh, what happened? I dont even remember going home last night!

Back at Castle Oblivion, Naminé stared at her sketch pad. The letter "N" was written on it. That the only memory left from Kairi's memories from the last few hours.

Naminé: You are lucky.

Naminé shut the sketch pad. At Kairi's house, she had found a mysterious drawing. In the picture there was was four people. One was Kairi, one was Sora, one was Riku, and one was Naminé. They were all holding hands in the sketch.

Kairi: I didn't draw this. I wonder who did.

Kairi thought long and hard.

Kairi: "N"... " I don't know anyone of a name that starts with an "N". Or maybe I do..."

All of a sudden, Kairi was in a mysterious bowl of darkness.

This is the end of this chapter. Please R&R ,and anticipate the next chapter.


End file.
